The cryo-EM is being established in the current fiscal year. Planning started in September 2016, with the first major instrument ordered at the end of FY2016. Renovations were started in December 2016 and finalized in May 2017. The FEI Talos Arctica cryo-electron microscope was delivered in March 2017 and its installation was completed in June 2017. During its first eight weeks of operation, the instrument was almost fully dedicated to screening aimed to optimize specimen preparation. In this short period, we worked in collaboration with a dozen groups, conducting several rounds of screening in collaborative projects. Sandra Gabelli: Characterization of membrane associated protein kinases involved in signaling pathways linked to oncogenic processes. Michaela Jansen: Serotonin receptor